


Winter Wonderland

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Oliver and Felicity get snowed in.<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 196<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Artist's Choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Winter Wonderland**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Oliver and Felicity get snowed in.  
 **Word Count:** 196  
 **Prompt:** Artist's Choice

 **Winter Wonderland**  
Felicity looked out the plate glass window of the Queen Consolidated building and shivered.

“I can have the heat turned up.” Oliver said as he walked up.

“It’s snowing pretty hard.” Felicity said.

“We should send everyone home before it gets worse.” Oliver said as he walked into his office. “Call down to HR and have them send the word out.”

“On it.” Felicity picked the phone and relayed the message. She walked into Oliver’s office. “You need to go too.”

“In a minute I need to finish this.” Oliver looked at the file on his desk. His phone pinged. He looked at the text.

“What is it?” Felicity asked.

“The freeway is closed. I guess I won't be going home tonight.”

“You can stay with me tonight.” Felicity blushed at Oliver’s startled expression “I have a comfy couch. I'll make dinner.”

“It’s a date.” Oliver grinned. “Get your coat and I'll drive.”

“Uh ok.” Felicity said.

They arrived at Felicity's just as the roads closed. Dinner was pasta and garlic bread on the floor as they watched old movies. They fell asleep together on the sofa under a blanket

Oliver left the next morning smiling.


End file.
